


Middleschool Romance Moves Fast

by trebleDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Middleschool AU, Scene Kids, Slurs, abuse ment, but its homestuck in middle school, not like other girls, that one kid who believes shes a vampire, weaboos, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a scene kid who doesn't know what he wants, Kanaya is a lesbian who pretends she's a vampire, and Vriska isn't like other girls who is convinced boys think bisexuals are hot. </p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hasn't any one written a middle school au? so much potential, they ARE thirteen when they start the game.

Rose turned the page of her worn paper back version of Romeo and Juliet and glanced at the girl sitting two feet from her. She was pretty, Rose would give her that much, what with her thick eye-liner and full black lips. So yes, she was gorgeous, strictly from an aesthetic point of view of course. 

The girl looked up from her own book, "Are you going to actually read or are you just going to stare?"

Blood rushed to her face but she found herself scoffing, "I've read Romeo and Juliet enough times to know what's going on without looking at the page."

She raised a manicured brow and turned to her, "Really? Go ahead and recite something," she paused for a moment, her lips pursing in thought, "Recite something other than the balcony scene."

"Why not the balcony scene?"

"It's over done," She waved a long thin hand, allowing Rose to notice her black and red nails, "Untalented."

She scoffed again "It's only over done BECAUSE it's talented. I mean, it perfectly embodies the spirit of love. True, restricted love."

She picked a blade of grass off her bright green gym shorts, "True. But it grows tiresome after years. The first time I heard it, it was absolutely lovely." she shrugged, "Not so much any more."

Rose subtly scooted closer, "Oh yeah? When did you first hear it?"

"When it was first written." she paused for effect, "I'm a vampire. I was there when William wrote it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Juliet was actually modelled after me."

The gym teacher blew his whistle, calling everyone into the changing room. 

The girl stood up and opened a black umbrella. Upon receiving a look, she explained, "It hurts to be in the sun."

Rose nodded and followed after her. After a moment, she spoke up. "Sorry to ask, but what's your name?" It was a new semester so her apathy with learning names was excusable. 

"Kanaya. It was once a common name, but times have changed. You're Rosalyn, correct?"

She quickened her pace to stay with her, "Rose is fine."

"Yes she is." she licked her lips, taking off some of the black colouring as she did. 

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry. We have math together, right?"

"Um, actually, I don't know. There are so many idiots that I don't actually pay attention to who's in my class."

Kanaya nodded, "Good plan." she folded up the umbrella once they entered the building. She then promptly took off her cherry red gym shirt and walked to her locker, grabbing a water bottle full of a dark red liquid. 

Rose stood and watched her drink from it for a moment before walking to get changed- it was common courtesy to not stare at people when they were just standing there in their bra. 

She got changed and redid her make-up fairly quickly before going back to Kanaya who was already dressed and had gone back to reading her book. 

Rose sat down next to her, making sure not to sit too close. "Sooo. Where do you usually sit at lunch?"

"Usually off to the side in the corner," She responded, not even looking up. "My friend and I just sit there alone."

"Oh. Mind if I join you? It'd be nice to sit with someone who isn't and idiot and who understands."

Kanaya finally looked up and nodded, "Yeah. I get you."

The bell rang, signalling lunch and causing the two to stand up, Rose trailing after the other. 

True to her word, Kanaya sat down at the corner table by a short round kid. Karkat, Rose recalled, the loud kid Dave liked to tease. 

She sat down across from them, "So. Kanaya, I didn't get a good look at your book. What are you reading?"

She pulled it out in response, showing her the cover of Twilight. 

She nodded, "It's a bit mainstream for me. Is it good?"

"Fantastic. I've read it twice already. Naturally, the author took a few liberties with the vampires and the portrayals and such. As for the werewolves, I can't say because I haven't met one yet."

"Oh. My friend Jade might be able to help you. She's a furry, it's the same thing, right?" she laughed but only received a stare from Kanaya. 

"Anyway. Despite it's inaccuracies with my race, the underlying story is really great. Dare I say it's comparable to Romeo and Juliet?"

Rose laced her fingers together and placed her elbows on the table at that. "Well then, I might just have to read it."

Kanaya pulled another large volume out of her bag, "I have the first copy right here. I trust you to bring it back."

As she took it and put it in her bag, a loud voice called her name. 

"EY ROSE!" Dave sat down by her, slamming his plastic tray down on the table as he did, "You're sitting with the gay boy."

Karkat's eyes narrowed, "Look who's fucking talking."

Rose was honestly surprised he used language like that; he was loud, but he kept to himself and sort of seemed shy. 

Dave chuckled, "If you're implying I'm gay, you are soooo wrong. I'm covered in bitches like, twenty four seven. I have sex all the time. Unlike you, the gay virgin who jacks off to girly romance novels."

He grit his teeth, "You do NOT have sex all the time. Hell, I'm willing to bet the only reason you wouldn't be a complete virgin is if your shitty brother molested you like the pedo he is. You don't know how to romance girls."

He visibly flinched at the brother comment but quickly recovered, "Oh, so you can romance girls? Then go talk to Feferi."

Feferi was arguably the most popular girl in seventh grade. All the boys liked her and her parents were rich. 

Before Karkat could say or do anything, John and Jade sat down. 

One corner of Dave's mouth lifted up, "Hey bro,"

John smiled back, but then again, he was always smiling. "Hi Dave. Why are we sitting here today?"

He shrugged, "Rose is sitting here."

"Why is Rose sitting here?"

He shrugged again. "She made a new friend? I don't know how she did with that face, but she did."

Rose scowled, "I'm sitting right here."

"Yep. Which is why we're sitting here." He turned to Dave before glancing to his left at Karkat. "Her face looks fine, but that doesn't explain how she made friends with Karkat."

"No. She wouldn't be friends with an angry loud mouth fag."

It was Kanaya who flinched that time. 

"Of course he's grumpy," Jade jumped in, "You guys are always calling him gay as if it's a bad thing."

"It is," Dave replied monotonously as he used his plastic spoon to fling watery apple sauce at Karkat, laughing when it hit his cheek with a splat. 

Karkat stood up and rushed out of the lunch room. Kanaya quickly followed after him, grabbing their bags before she did. Not a second of her time was wasted on saying good bye to Rose, and especially not the others. 

Rose scowled and punched Dave in the arm. "Thanks idiots."

"Hey! What did I do!" John called as Rose stood to leave. 

"You're friends with Dave," Was the answer she shot back over her shoulder as she walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until math that Rose saw Kanaya again. She sat right beside her, which was, frankly, embarrassing. The girl had sat next to her for three days and she hadn't known her name until that morning.

Rose tore out a piece of notebook paper and scrawled a note on it before scooting it onto the adjacent desk, ' _Hey, I'm sorry about Dave.'_

After a moment, the paper was passed back, accompanied by the sound of shuffling. ' _Why are you apologizing for him?'_

_'If I hadn't sat with you, he wouldn't have sat down and been an ass.'_

_'Maybe, but you didn't tell him to be an ass.'  
_

_'Fair enough.'_

_'Besides. If you hadn't sat with us at lunch, I would have been more lonely.'_

Rose didn't have a response for that. But she didn't need one seeing as Kanaya quickly retracted the paper and wrote something else.

' _Why are we even passing notes to each other, we aren't in elementary school. I have a phone, and I'm guessing you do too.'_

_'True. But I don't have your phone number.'_

_'Oh. Right. 501-654-9843'_

A grin spread across Rose's face as she entered the number into her phone. When the teacher wasn't looking, she sent her a text. "What do you want to be saved as in my phone?"

"_grimAuxileratrix_"

"Cool. Is that your handle on pesterchum? The format's the same."

"No, it's from trollian."

"God. Why does everyone try and differentiate those apps, they're compatible, and have the same format, just a different name, Why're they even different in the first place?"

"I never understood that either. But it's very important to my friend. He's a hacker."

In attempt to keep the conversation going, Rose hastily typed back, "Cool. John likes to think he's a hacker."

"Why are you friends with him!!!" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, if her vehement reaction was anything to go by, "He's such a freaking prep!"

"I know. But you have to admit he'd funny."

Kanaya audibly huffed in her seat. "Exactly. He's considered funny because his dick jokes and constant bashing of gay people. Only those of a low IQ and similar mindset find him funny."

She bit her lip. "His dad's dating my mom. I HAVE to be friends with him. Also, I'm pretty sure his sister is dating mine, or she has a crush on her."

"Oh. Is it even legal for your sister to date his?"

"Yeah. They're not step siblings and they aren't going to be any time soon."

"Oh, okay." there was a pause before another text was sent. "Do you think he's funny?"

"Well, I mean his puns and some jokes are good. But dick jokes are stupid."

"Agreed. I don't see a need for that organ. My sister whole heartedly disagreed; she's a total slut."

"Really?" She had yet to hit send when the teacher came by and grabbed her phone.

"I would suggest you take notes Miss Lalonde and not gossip about who knows what."

Rose blushed and turned to her notes in shame.

A paper soon nudged her arm. She looked, immediately spying Kanaya's somewhat blocky handwriting scrawled on it.

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I got your phone taken away.'_

_'Not really. I was being careless.'_

_'Oh. Okay.'_

There was a pause as Rose thought about what the write. The pause broke as a worksheet was handed out and they were allowed to work in groups, which meant talking.

That was a convenient way to keep the conversation going. 


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls had come to a sort of a silent agreement. Despite their common interests, they wouldn't sit together at lunch due to their respective table mates. Though this pact was broken a couple weeks after the start of the term when Kanaya sat down next to Rose, immediately glaring at Dave.

Rose smiled at her, working hard to keep it just a smirk, "To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of having you sit at our oh so humble lunch table."

She playfully shoved her arm, "Nothing special I'm afraid. Karkat's gone due to the annual Vantas dentist appointment." Her smile drooped and she gave a soft sigh. "Porrim, you know, my slutty sister, had to go with them so she can't pick me up from school."

"Wait, why did she have to go with them?"

"Well, Karkat's older brother is what you would call friends with her. Basically she's the only one who can tolerate him and force him to do things."

She received a blank stare from the other four sitting at the table. 

"What I mean is he's an internet addict, and a snappy one who hates people and touch. So he ignores his own needs and won't let anyone near him. But she can get him to do things like bathe and eat and go to the dentist. That, and he bites if she isn't there to hold him back and calm him down."

Dave spoke first, "So Karkat's family is just as lame as he is?"

Rose and Kanaya rolled their eyes in unison. 

"At least you don't have to go with Karkat. It would seriously suck if you weren't here."

She nodded, "I get you. But it sucks since I don't have a ride home."

"What about your mom?"

She shook her head, "Can't. She's working."

"Oh. I bet you could come over to my place. I'll text my mom."

Dave bit his lip, "You're having friends over?" 

She shot him a dirty look, "You're not the only one with a social life. Just stay out of this."

He gave a semblance of a nod, "I wasn't going to get into that. I have my own places to be."

 

Two hours later, when school ended, the girls were on their way home. As girls seemed to be prone to doing, they were talking loudly in the back seat of Roxy's minivan.

"Yeah! The principal is sooo weird. Like, the only time I've seen him get pissed off is when I flipped him off." Rose seemed pretty smug as she retold the story. 

"You flipped off your principal?" Roxy chimed in in disbelief.

"Yeah. That was the one week I got detention."

Kanaya nodded. "The only time I've gotten detention was-"

She was cut off as Rose's phone started ringing. 

Rose took it out of her bra and looked at the caller ID before turning it off. "It's just Dave calling, nothing important."

Roxy shot her a worried glance through the rear view mirror, "Shouldn't you answer that?"

"No. If it's important, he'll call Dirk." Rose glanced at Kanaya to gauge her disgust as she slipped her phone back inside her bra. 

Roxy pressed her mouth into a thin line, "I'm not too sure about that."

"It will be fine." She shrugged and turned to Kanaya, "So, why did you get detention. You seem like a straight A type student."

She nodded, "It's only because I drank blood from a human. I didn't have my regular supply in my locker so I tackled this guy and bit his neck. And, he was being a prick, so it was a double win."

"You shouldn't have gotten in trouble for that, it's a completely natural need."

Kanaya nodded. 

"Janey once got detention in middle school for beating up a sixth grader."

"Jane did?" She stared at her older sister in shock. 

"Who's Jane?" Of course Kanaya didn't know.

"She's John's older sister. And she's a really sweet girl, I have honestly never seen her angry."

"It's hard to piss her off. But when you do, you run."

They all giggled.

 

"Hi mom, we're home." Roxy called for the three of them as they opened the door and walked in. 

No response came. 

Rose took Kanaya's hand and tugged her upstairs, leading her to her room.

The taller pulled a horrified look. "Your room is a mess!" 

It wasn't THAT bad, but it was messy. Rose had to admit that. "Sorry. This was unplanned so I didn't have time to clean up for you."

"No need. I can clean up for you." She smiled a little bit and stated to pick up discarded clothes. 

"You really don't need to." She sat on the bed instead of trying to actively stop her or help. "Come watch Invader Zim with me."

That caused Kanaya to look up, after she dumped the pile of black in her arms in a laundry basket of course. "Invader Zim? I LOVE that show. It's just so random. But do you know what's better?"

"What?" She passed over the laptop once she sat down on the bed. 

"Hetalia. It's an anime and it's hilarious. Plus it has bad words, hot boys and sex jokes. So you know it's good." She typed in the search bar of Netflix and brought it up before playing it, dubbed of course. 

Not five episodes into the show, Rose's mom burst through the door, clearly upset. "Phone. Now." She held out her hand for Rose's phone. 

Quietly, and a little hesitantly, she handed over her phone, mouthing an apology to Kanaya as she did. 

The older woman turned it back on and scrolled through the notifications. "Why did you turn your phone off?"

"I was getting a bunch of annoying notifications from Dave."

"Did it occur to you that something could have been wrong?" She showed her the screen, "He called you fifteen times. But look, he's not calling any more."

Rose froze, "What?"

"He was supposed to come home with you. Didn’t he tell you?"

She didn't answer that question. Because no, he didn't, but she should have guessed after the first call and his nervous behaviour when he learned Kanaya was going home with her. "Where is he now?"

"Police station. After that, probably hospital."

"Is anyone with him?"

She shook her head grimly, "I was, but they made me leave so he could answer questions. You had better be DAMN glad I made myself his emergency contact."

"What about Dirk? He's family, they have to let him in."

She shook her head again, "It's a lot more serious than last time. He's trying to get in, but they really want Dave alone."

Kanaya's confused gaze shifted between the two, "Sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?"

Mom shook her head, "This doesn't concern you dear. Roxy will drive you home." She turned to her daughter again. "I'm going back to the police station and you are going to sit here and be grounded; no friends over for a month. Think about what you've done." She left in a huff.

Kanaya furrowed her brows and looked to rose for answers, "What happened?"

Rose shook her head, much like her mother, "I fucked up. Like, majorly. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Roxy came and stood in the doorway, "Kanaya, I'm going to take you home now." She was a lot more soft spoken than she was in the car. It seemed the life had fled her eyes as well as the happiness. 

Kanaya nodded at Rose and gave her a quick hugged before sliding off the bed and following slowly after Roxy.

It wasn't until late at night that their mother returned home with both the Strider boys in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Dave being in the same house as her, Rose didn't see him all day. He hadn't come out of his room since he arrived and he didn't go to school. 

One good thing came from his absence. Kanaya and Karkat came and sat with her at lunch, Kanaya pressing into her side. "So, you got grounded?"

Rose blushed at the closeness,"Oh, yeah. I'm not supposed to have my phone off for any reason."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons." She shrugged and resisted the urge to scoot away, reminding herself that there was absolutely nothing wrong with a little personal closeness.

John was the first to join the trio, "Hi Rose. Where's Dave, I haven't seen him all day."

She shrugged again, "Probably at home, covered in bitches." That wasn't a total lie. Mom and Roxy were probably all over him, waiting on him hand and foot.

Jade sat down on the left side of John with her squiddles lunch box, the same lunch box she had had for the past seven years. "You look like you're covered in bitches too."

Rose's blush returned full force and she finally moved away from Kanaya, "What do you mean by that?"

Her raised eyebrows and smirk spoke for her. 

"What? Girls can't be friends?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you two are preeetty close." She leaned in against the table. 

Kanaya didn't seem phased by what Jade was implying at all. "It's odd to hear you swear Jade. I would not have taken you for the potty mouth type."

John giggled, though in his defense, it was a fairly manly giggle. "She has the worst language I have ever heard. Even worse than Karkat."

Kanaya raised a brow. "Maybe today. Not on any other day though. It's just because he's too busy moping to cuss you out."

It was true; Karkat was picking at an uneaten sandwich silently, apparently upset at his new braces. 

Jade rolled her eyes with a huff. "You're changing the subject; quit it." She pointed at the two, "Back to the topic at hand. Have you two fucked? Rose said that you have gym together, so you could do it in the locker room after everyone else goes out side."

Rose blushed more, "I told you because you wanted to know my schedule, not so you could come up with pervy fantasies! Why are you even thinking about this kind of shit?"

John's blush matched Rose's more or less, though it was less apparent with his darker skin. "Yeah Jade! Why the hell are you putting these images in my head."

She pushed harshly against his shoulder, "Don't pretend you don't like it, you hormonal pervert."

He shoved her back, "Shut up! I'm trying to be respective and not pervy. I want to be a good person, but you're making it really hard!"

That earned a giggle, "Yeah, that's not the only think I'm making really hard."

John hit her again, "What would Nana think?"

"She tells your dad that he's a sinning homosexual all the time, she'd probably tease you with me."

"After you kill her with a heart attack! Her gentle sweet Jade fantasizing about homosexuals getting it on in the girls' locker room!"

Kanaya giggled, a small, polite giggle, "Please don't kill your grandparents with scandalous yet tantalizing rumours of me and Rose."

Everyone but Karkat glanced at her, "Wait."

An awkward silence would have followed that, however, Jade was pro at taking awkward pause's spots. "Are you gay?"

She shrugged with a smiled, "Maybe. Who wants to know?"

"John," Came her immediate response, "He wants to watch."

John shoved her again, "Shut up. You're the real pervert here."

Jade snickered but didn't argue. 

Kanaya snickered, mostly out of pity, 'Well, first off. that's gross John. Second, I'm not going to start talking about sexuality unless everyone chips in." She gave a sidelong glance at a still blushing Rose. 

John was the first to blurt out his preferences, "I'm straight. Like, totally hetero just like the rest of you."

Jade rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "As if every one is straight. John, you're just the boring straight friend."

"You're boring and straight too!"

"No, I'm not boring." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "I mean, just look at me."

It was then that the bell rang. 

Kanaya and Rose started towards the math class rooms, but this time, they didn't link arms. For the past week or so, arm linking had been their thing. Rose couldn't help but feel disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, this chapter hints at what happened to Dave. It's not okay, I don't condone it, and I don't go into detail. It's brought up once, and I say when he starts talking about it. 
> 
> I'm warning you, read at your own digression. Be safe y'all.

Rose sat by Roxy and Dirk, matching their cross legged position. As had become a weekly thing, they were painting each others nails. 

She watched for a bit before speaking up, "So, do you guys know anything about being gay?"

Roxy looked up, "Yeah, Dirk's gay"

He didn't miss a beat, "Hella gay."

"I'm only sort of gay."

"Wait. If Dirk is really gay, then why is Dave sooo," She waved her hand around as she searched for a word. 

"Homophobic?" He offered.

"Yeah, That."

"Middle school."

She nodded, "Okay. Well, there's a girl in my grade who isn't homophobic."

Roxy smirked "Is it Kanaya?"

"Yeah, she's pretty open to other people's sexuality."

"No, I mean, are you gay for Kanaya?"

"What?!" Rose blushed heavily, "You're getting ahead of yourself, so much, that you've taken a wrong turn. Where did you even get that idea?" Honestly, she was glad she didn't stutter like Dave did when he was nervous. 

"You come up to us and start asking about homophobes and gayness. It's a textbook intro to coming out and sexuality exploration." Dirk nodded. 

"Well stop jumping to conclusions. I'm not necessarily gay for Kanaya, I'm just curious about her different approach to gayness."

"Feminism." Dirk answered, still one wordedly. 

"What?"

Roxy stepped in for him, "Kanaya's older sister, Porrim, is a feminist. And a really hot one at that. Really big tits, natural too. Tats, piercings, you name it. The rumours of where she has these altercations, just hoo boy. Too bad she's not looking for a relationship. Point being this sexy mama probably taught your chaste and not sexy mama to not be such a twelve year old."

"I seriously did not get any of what you just said."

"Her older sister taught her how to be a decent human."

"Oh." She paused and rested a hand on her chin thoughtfully, "I thought it was just because she was a vampire and learned."

Roxy burst out laughing, "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

Again, a warm blush invaded her soft features before she responded, "No. But it makes life more fun and less real."

She reached over and ruffled her hair, "God you're such a twelve year old."

The blonde male across from Roxy frowned, "God dammit Rox, your nails."

She yanked her hand out of the heavily bleached hair, "Aw shit."

Dirk sighed and took her hand to redo her nails as Rose tried to comb out the pink out. 

"For your information, I'm thirteen, not twelve."

"Oh yes, thirteen is much more mature than twelve, my apologies. Since you're oh so mature with your extra year, you should already know about sexualities. Are you gay for Kanaya?"

She gave a bewildered shrug, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Do you want to do things with her?"

"Like sex?!" She yanked back, intrigue and disgust scrawled across her features. 

"No neccisarily. If you want to hold hands and cuddle, maybe kiss then you like her. If you want to go on dates run your hands through her soft hair or you really dislike seeing other people flirt with her, you might be in love with her."

"Roxy your gay is showing," Dirk smirked. 

She rolled her eyes, "But it wasn't showing when I was talking about Porrim's possibly pierced nipples?"

Rose stood up, "Whatever. Well, I don't think I'm all that gay, using that as an umbrella term of course. Like, yeah, I like holding hands with her and I don't like when creepy boys flirt with her. But that's just best friend stuff, you know, gal pals."

He snorted, "You're using that term wrong."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to go wash my hair because SOMEBODY got nail polish in it." She shot Roxy a dirty look. 

The girl in question gave a fake pout, effectively showing off how unnatural her lipstick colour was, "I didn't mean to. I'll help you dye your hair later okay?"

Rose had to fight a smile, "Okay. I want purple."

"Cool, stripes?"

She nodded and let the smile invade before she walked off. 

As she was walking to the bathroom, Dave stepped out of his room, "Rose." His voice was small, especially in comparison to his usual tone. 

"Yeah?" His presence caused her to stop in her tracks. She was a little surprised he had come out of his room, much less talked to him. She hadn't really seen any trace of him since she had turned off her phone. 

"I'm sorry," 

That threw her even more off guard. Her dark brows furrowed, "What?"

"You're mad at me?"

"No I'm not, why would you think that?"

Tears started to well in his eyes, "You're mad at me. He wouldn't have done that and you would have picked up the phone. It's cause I was mean to Karkat and ruined things with Kanaya for you."

~WARNING: the rest of the chapter is Dave talking about his experience which contains mention of child abuse. Mental, physical and sexual. just mentions, nothing explicit. 

She took a tentative step towards him, "You can't actually believe that. I was being selfish."

He shook his head, "No. I get in the way of your social life, that's why..." As he trailed of, he brought a hand up to rest on on his forearm where a dark bruise wrapped around his wrist. 

Something clicked in Rose; he was just mirroring what his brother said. 

Gently, she took his hand and lead him back into the guest bedroom. "It's okay, I promise."

Again, he shook his head. "I don't mean anything, I just take up space. That's why I deserve it."

She pushed him onto the bed and sat next to him, rubbing his back. he flinched at first but then relaxed into her touch. The physical affection seemed to bring him back. 

He rested his head on her shoulder and began to sob, "Rose, I'm not a virgin any more."

She wrapped and arm around him, "Shhh, it's not your fault."

"It is! It's my fault he couldn't have any one over. It's my fault that I came with Dirk but we only got one disability check. It's my fault we're poor and he's lonely and angry. It's only fair that he does this," He paused to cough, probably from all the sniffing. Soon enough, he resumed his teary rant, "And I made you mad, so I didn't deserve to call you. Or to have Dirk come and save me. I don't deserve to be here right now."

She kept rubbing his back. After a long moment, she spoke, "You do deserve it. You didn't consciously do any of that. Safety and happiness are human rights. You deserve those just for being alive, and no one has the legal right to take those away from you."

He didn't say anything in response, he just cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to take the tags off the front, because it draws away from the story, and it's really only mentioned in half of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning children. i am cold and alone. not because my life is lonely, but because no one is awake and all of my sisters left the house for the weekend. So, in my cold boredom, I'll transcribe you fanfiction.

Monday during PE, a blonde girl came bouncing up to the tree. Rose was sure she wasn't going to stop, but she did, just inside the shady part, her hands on her hips and staring down at the two beneath the protection of the canopy. "You two are lucky coach is lax, or you would be in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care." came Rose's immediate response as she turned back to her book. This girl looked pretty preppy and she didn't want to waste her time talking to her. 

"Vriska!" Terezi, the token blind girl walked over and linked her arm with the blonde girl's before she could reply, "You can't just walk off like that. What if I fell in a hole?" She pouted, but it was obviously fake. 

Kanaya gave a small hopeful smile, "Hey guys."

Rose raised a brow at that, turning her head towards her, "Wait, you know these preps?"

"Yeah, I went to elementary school with them."

"And we're not preps." Vriska seemed to take that as an invitation and sat down on the other side of Kanaya, "We're not like other girls. We play D&D and read books."

"Yeah, and we don't care about boy bands, uggs or superficial things like appearances." Terezi just sat down where she was after Vriska pulled away. 

The appearance part was really apparent, or at least it was on Terezi, what with her tangle of red hair and bright clothes. 

Vriska ignored her and brushed her long hair over her shoulder, "Soooooooo, do you two just sit here and talk all period?"

"Pretty much." Kanaya was the one to answer her. 

She bobbed her head a little bit to signify approval, "Cool. So what's the topic today?"

This time, Rose answered before Kanaya could, "You wouldn't get it, it's kind of an inside thing." She didn't know why, but it really bugged her that Kanaya seemed eager to answer this girls questions and include her. 

That only caused Vriska to smirk, "Try me. I know a loooooooot of random things."

"Anime?"

Her smile faltered for a second. "Of course."

It was Rose's turn to smirk, "Cool. Have you seen Hetalia? We were just talking about how perfect GerIta is."

She was quick to catch that that was a ship name, "Totally. Canon as far as I'm concerned. Speaking of people who are perfect for each other, I think that Karkat and Terezi would make the best couple."

A rehearsed gasp came from the girl sitting in front of them. "You said you wouldn't tell! Gog!" And there it was, the internet meme.

"Sorry, It slipped out." She didn't sound sorry. 

Terezi huffed, "Whatever, I only kind of like him, even if you think he's gross-"

"Of course he's gross! Have you SEEN him?"

"Um. NO?" Rose was sure she was rolling her eyes under her dark glasses. "As I was trying to say, I don't even like him that much. I like Dave more."

That earned a scoff from all three, Kanaya's probably the most disgusted. "Why? He's such a prep. Not to mention homophobic and a bully. Seriously, how could you?"

She shrugged, "He's funny," 

"As if," once again, all three voiced their thoughts in unison. 

"Dick jokes are stupid as hell," Rose furthered, "It just proves his sense of humour is stunted and it makes me question yours."

Terezi sighed, "You guys just don't get it. Everything he says is an ironic statement aimed at the preps. Like serious, who in their right mind actually says they smoked five marijuanas and felt like a heroine addict? He's making fun of them."

The three girls were silent for a minute. 

"Fair enough." Vriska was the first to recover. "But John is hotter than Dave any day."

Kanaya and Rose shrugged.

She ignored their apathy and continued. "And before you say it, no he's not a prep. He would be if not for his cousin Jade. He's too nice to ditch her and follow the crowds like a stuck up sheep."

"Nah. I still think he's a prep. I mean, the same niceness that you say keeps him from being a sheep made him student body president."

Terezi pressed a hand to her chest in pride, "At least I have one crush on somebody who's not a friggin prep. And you make fun of me."

"Hey! I have one too!" She faltered and looked down at her lap as she started to rip grass out of the ground. Soon, there was a small pile by her, "I'm just too embarrassed to say who." After a moment, she looked up at Kanaya and Rose. "Do either of you have any crushes?"

Rose immediately shook her head. 

Kanaya paused before doing the same, "I mean yeah, I do have a crush, but I'm never going to be noticed romantically, so it's the same thing as not having a crush." She shrugged, "It's fine though."

Vriska nodded with a small smile, "Well. I hate to just cut a conversation short, but I need to get going. I really don't want to fail gym." She brushed any grass remnants off her butt and walked off. Terezi followed after her. 

Rose couldn't help but notice Kanaya staring as she did. 

Halfway back to the soccer field, Vriska turned around, "I'll see you at lunch. Text me!"

Rose could have sworn she winked as she left. But maybe that was just the sun glinting off her glasses. God, she really hoped that it was the latter. 

But it must have been a wink considering how Kanaya was fidgeting on her right. It was clear that something happened between them in elementary school. Something Rose did not like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned the entrance of vris from the beginning, don't complain. also i wrote d&d d&d because i pronounce it dnd but others may say and.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love triangle anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! i got really busy with school, and i said id write in the summer. lo and behold, almost a month of summer vacation is over and im only starting to write. God. homestuck is over. will anyone read this?

True to her word, Vriska sat down at the corner table as soon as lunch started--of course she just had to be the first one at the table, or in the lunch room at all. She was probably the type to sprint to the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang.

The blonde girl stood up when she spotted Rose and Kanaya walk in together and waved at them eagerly.

Kanaya returned her bright smile and walked over. 

Rose followed suit, albeit more reluctantly and with pursed lips. 

Soon after the two of them sat down, John and Jade joined them, earning the first genuine reaction from Vriska Rose had seen. The tall girl was blushing faintly. 

John didn't seem to notice in the slightest. Instead, he turned to Rose. "Hey, Rose, do you know when Dave's gonna come back to school? I texted him and called both his cell and home phone, but no dice. What the heckers even happened?"

Rose chewed on her lower lip before answering; she wasn't one to lie or tell other people's secrets. "Uhm, I think he'll be back tomorrow probably. He's recovering from a crazy night, you know? There was a lot of alcohol and sex, maybe even drugs. It's to my understanding that the police even had to get involved."

That made John smile, showing off his braces and crooked teeth. "At least he got taken out doing something he likes."

She could only nod silently as she pressed her lips into a thin flat line. 

Vriska leaned on the table, "John, have you ever gone to a crazy party like that? I haven't, but you're on a whole other level."

Jade snorted, her way of telling everyone she was about to answer the question for her cousin. "Are you kidding me? John doesn't know anyone who throws parties. And even if he did, he wouldn't go. His dad is way too strict and he's too much of a pussy to sneak out. He'd rather stay at home and watch bad action movies then go to sleep at eight."

John blushed, though it wasn't really visible through his cinnamon skin. "Yeah, I'm not really the party type. That's more Jade's style. But she doesn't get invited to too many shindigs because of her tendency to start fights."

Jade smacked his arm lighty, "Whatever, I make everything more exciting."

"More annoying is more like it." Apparently Karkat's jaw hurt less, allowing him to join in on the conversation.

Vriska rolled her eyes as the two started and argument and shifted her attention. "What about you Kan? Been to any parties?"

She laced her thin fingers together and rested her elbows on the table. "Not recently, no. But I have been to some great parties in my time; ones not nearly as crude as the ones this generation uses for entertainment."

Rose was sure Vriska would roll her eyes again in that snarky way of hers, but instead, she look... intrigued? "Really? What were those types of gatherings like?"

Se shrugged her narrow shoulders, "Normal to me, but as time goes on, I realize how truly fantastic those were, what with teh intricate dresses and live bands. Oh how the music would just swell, lifting you off your feet and beckoning you to dance elegantly. It was quite different than the bass filled monstrosities of today."

Rose nodded, "Agreed. Those times were elegant, but death always loomed near."

She smirked, "Very true, dear Rose, but need I remind you that I was the bringer of death?" She lunged towards Rose and bit her neck, not nearly hard enough to draw blood though.

The shorter giggled in return, vaguely aware of Vriska narrowing her eyes. 

Kanaya brought her head back up and stuck out her tongue, "Lint."

The bell rang then.

Rose grabbed Vriska's arm as everyone was filing out. "I KNOW what you're doing." She hissed through her clenched teeth. 

The taller furrowed her brows but didn't look afraid in the slightest, "What am I doing?" So she was going to play the clueless route, eh?

By then, Kanaya was lost in the crowds. "I don't know all of the details of your little scheme, but I do know that you're pretending to like girls to win Kanaya over. You're trying to use her some how, I just know it."

She pulled her arm away, "Why would you care if I were doing something like that? You're not going after her that way, so why can't I? And I do like Kanaya, she's cute yet elegant."

Kanaya reappeared from the halls. "We're going to be late for class!" With that, she linked her arms with both girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alone. Again.

For two weeks--TWO WEEKS-- Vriska aimlessly flirted with Kanaya, and Rose? Rose hated every single second of it. 

But it did prove one thing; her attempts didn't leave much of an impact. But until Vriska was the one Kanaya glomped and playfully bit in the halls, Rose was winning. At what, she wasn't really sure. But at least she was wining. 

But two weeks was when she struck. "Hey, Kan!" It was that nickname again. 

Rose scowled as Vriska walked over to the two of them after school. She smiled brightly at her target, "I got you a gift. my sister forced me to go to the mall with her, gross I know, but I convinced her to go to hot topic with me, and they had colored lipstick in there." She grabbed a small rectangular box out of her jacket and handed it over. "I got you a jade green to match your eyes." She took out another box with a smile, "I got a matching blue one."

Kanaya smiled, "Thank you, I think this is a great gift. In fact, I think I'm going to put this on right now." She started for the rest room, but Rose grabbed her hand. 

"Wait, before you go, can I hear your response to my question? I mean, I'm finally not grounded and our last chill session was cut short. I even cleaned my room for this." She smiled, "What do you say Kanaya, can you come over?"

She shifted her weight from foot to foot as if weighing her options, the lipstick tightly grasped between the fingers of her free hand. Finally, she sighed, "I don't know Rose. I'll think about it and get back to you."

Her hand dropped as Rose let go, but just as quickly as it fell, Vriska slipped her own hand into place. 

"Come on, let's go put our lipstick on together!" She lead her off down the hallway to the bathroom, leaving Rose alone. 

The Korean girl in question turned around silently and headed for the front doors, praying silently that Roxy would be there when she got out the doors, and that the girls would leave the bathroom with only one color of lipstick on their lips each.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is a lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has come to my attention that only seven percent of you are giving kudos to this work in particular. And i'm fairly sure teh comments are too low to take a percentage.

Everyone else had already left the girls changing room in favor of going to the gym or the field, leaving Rose alone to wait for Kanaya to finish changing. 

"What's taking so long?" She called over her shoulder, for once remembering not to gawk as people around her changed. 

"I can't seem to find my gym shirt. And I really don't want to get docked even more points, so I'm not going to wear my regular shirt, even if it does have My Chemical Romance on it."

"Okay, well, let me help you look." rose turned around and there was Kanaya, standing there in a lacy black bra and her bright gym shorts. And of course, she had on that green lipstick she insisted on wearing everywhere. Rose did had to admit, it made her gorgeous eyes pop. 

Kanaya blushed, making Rose aware of the own heat climbing her own neck. 

"It's not very polite to stare. Especially considering I'm indecent." Her words sounded self conscious, but she didn't turn around or even cross her arms over her chest. 

"I’m sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You just look so...beautiful." the words came out of her mouth before she could think of what to say. 

"Pervert." Even though it was an insult, the other knew it was meant in a friendly way. Especially considering how Kanaya was moving closer, a light smile painted on her face. "It's not fair that you get to see me like this, but I don't get to see you. I think I know how to fix this injustice..."

Before she could say anything, Kanaya had managed to get the cherry red gym shirt off of her and was taking in the view. As she did the first time they met, she licked her lips slightly. 

She didn't know what came over her, but she leaned up and kissed Kanaya, capturing those perfect, bright lips in a tender embrace. 

Soon enough, jade marks covered her neck and collar bones, though there were no such marks on Kanaya, and more than just shirts littered the floor. 

The shrieks from her alarm clock woke rose up, causing her to sit up sleepily. 

After a few hazy moments, Jade's words from weeks ago as well as vivid memories from that all too realistic dream invaded her mind. 

She slumped forward and buried her face in her hands, her fingers getting themselves tangled up in her already messy bangs. "Am I... Gay?" She was quiet for a moment, as if waiting for her nonexistant room mate to answer. Eventually, she was the one to answer herself. "Fuck, I AM gay."

After another prolonged moment, she sat up straight, her hands dropping to her lap as she blinked with realization. "Damn, does this mean I have a chance with Kanaya?"


	10. Chapter 10

Rose made sure to put on black lipstick before she left the house. It wasn't that she was trying to fit in with or copy Vriska and Kanaya, just that she had a new tube of lipstick and she wanted real life to be different than her dream--not that the dream would become a reality. That, and she hated to admit it, but she wanted to leave her own mark on Kanaya if any part of the dream became a reality. 

She also made sure to wear a rather low cut v neck, one with a goth version of Princess Berryboo from that Squiddles show. The image on the front wasn't the reason she was wearing it, she wore it to showcase her neck and any cleavage she might have.

As she walked towards the car, Dave raised a brow at her, "Did you finally quit the scene kid crap and become goth?" 

She sneered at him, "Mind your own business, butt face." 

He snorted, undoubtedly rolling his eyes behind his shades, "Nice insult, bitch."

That would have gotten her upset, if she hadn't seen something he didn't: a disappointed mom standing behind him. 

The tall woman cleared her throat, "David, I'm not sure if I was clear, but that kind of language is not tolerated in this household. We'll talk about this after school, for now, just get in the car." She walked past the two thirteen year olds, her heels clicking as she went. 

Dave and Rose followed, the former sulking as he did so. He stayed sullen for the entire car ride, probably expecting away worse punishment than the one he would likely get. 

As soon as the car stopped, Rose opened the door and only paused to grab her bag before running into the school. No, she didn't stick around to comfort Dave. After all, he did just call her a bitch. 

That, and she just HAD to find Kanaya. She knew exactly where the other girl was. Almost every day, she would hang out in the courtyard between the cafeteria and the main hall; she just enjoyed the early morning sun. According to her, it was the only type of sunlight that didn't hurt her skin.

Sure enough, Kanaya was sitting on her usual bench with her black umbrella. But sitting right next to her, one leg on either side of the backless bench, was Vriska. 

Rose stopped halfway through the glass door. With a sharp gasp, she took a step back and gently guided the door back to its resting spot.

John walked up behind her and stared with her into the courtyard. "Hey. Is that Vriska and Kanaya? What are they do--oh." 

They were kissing. Such a simple action could stop John's words and catch Rose's before they even left her mouth. 

After what seemed like a short eternity, the two seventh graders pulled away from each other. Both required a second to recover, but as soon as they did, they were laughing at each others blue and green the dye lips. Rose hated to admit it, but, that smear of color looked good on the both of them. 

Rose felt her gut knot up as she slowly took a step back from the doorway. 

John gently took her hand, "Hey, where are you going?" 

She shrugged, turning to face him and resisting the urge to scowl. He wasn't the one all her negative feelings were directed at. "I'm going to go wash off my lipstick. I don't want to look like a poser." 

He offered a small smile, "I'm still not sure I understand what a poser is, but I think it has something to do with you looking bad. You don't look bad, I promise. In fact, you look really nice, you pretty much always look nice." 

She returned his small smile, "Thanks John. I'm still going to wash this off. It looks Stupid and I put it on for a stupid reason." 

He frowned, then, without warning, leaned down and kissed her. It was a quick kiss and pretty chaste, but a kiss nonetheless. 

When he pulled his head away, she could tell he was blushing, though he tried to hide it with a pout. "I thought I could maybe kiss the lipstick away, you know? Save you some trouble. I think it would have worked better if you kissed back." 

Rose burst out laughing, "That's the worst reason to kiss someone."

His blushed creeped up to his ears, "I also did because I like you." 

That only caused her to laugh more, 

"Rose! This is no laughing matter! I really do like you, and you're hurting my feelings with the way you're acting." 

She tried to calm herself. "I'm not laughing at your confession. You're just a funny guy, and I wasn't expecting anything like this to be honest." She let out one last little giggle. "Silly boy. And for the record, you did manage to get some lipstick off of me, but now it's in you. Let's go clean up tougher." 

She took one of his hands and lead him away from the courtyard entrance. Once they were alone in the hall, she spoke again, "I don't think you should keep having a crush on me. I'm kind of gay. Like, I was thinking I was and I was pretty sure, but that kiss made me one hundred percent sure. That's not an attack on you, I just mean that, I know who I am now." 

He frowned, "Okay, well you weren't gay before. Are you sure I didn't, like, turn you?" 

She shrugged, "I always was, I just didn't know it." She grabbed a couple tissues from an open class room and started to scrub at his face, standing on her toes to do so. "John? Thanks for liking me. I think I needed some sort of confidence boost now that Kanaya and Vriska are a thing." 

Contrary to usual, he caught on fairly quickly, "Wait. Does that mean you liked Kanaya?" He sounded genuinely surprised, also disgruntled considering the tissue that managed to get in his mouth. He spit out the small pieces as Rose responded. 

"I was going to make my move today, and I thought the lipstick would be a cool idea. But, i think that you kissing me as she was heading inside was a better cover up than me washing it off. Now, I don't have to explain why I was watching them, and I can claim the make up came off or got messed up during and intense make out session with you." She chuckled, ignoring the pain in her stomach, "That will probably make Vriska mad. She likes you, you know." 

John was smart enough to pull his head away before speaking a second time. "Really? She likes me, like, like-like?" 

"Yes, she does. You're kind of oblivious, you know that, right? Well, I guess you're going to have to wait for her to be single before you make your move." Rose finished wiping off his face and moved to wipe off her own makeup, which allowed John to speak freely. 

"Well, uh, Rose. I'm sorry for kissing you even though you're," he waved his hand instead of saying anything. "Does your family know?" 

She shook her head, causing her bleached locks to flip about. "No, I only figured out this morning. You're the first person to know. But listen, don't tell anyone, I want to tell them. And please, don't tell Dave, he'll be such a dick about this whole thing." 

He nodded then paused, "He can't be THAT bad, can he? I mean, look at his brother." 

"He likes Dirk a whole lot better than me." 

He nodded again, "Got it, well, sorry again for the whole impromptu smooching."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure it's my friends birthday on Saturday, but I fricked everything up. It's all long and complicated. I kind of want to say happy bday, but at the same time, I don't think we're on speaking terms. 
> 
> So, I'll say so in this little notes section of a fanfiction she will never read. Happy Birthday Savannah. I'm sorry if I got the month or something wrong. I'm mostly going off my foggy memories and my knowledge of your astrological sign.

After suffering through hours of Vriska and Kanaya, snickering, kissing, holding hands, and just being sappy in general, all Rose wanted to do when she got home was eat ice cream. And knowing her mother, that would probably be allowed. 

Rose walked into the kitchen after dropping her back in the foyer. She then walked over to the freezer. 

Her mother stood by the counter, talking to someone on the phone. She did move the phone away from her ear as her daughter walked in, "Hey honey, how was school?"

She shrugged in response. "Bad, I think. I learned that I'm really gay for this one girl, but she hooked up with this poser skank." She sighed heavily and grabbed a carton of ice cream from the fridge, "I'm going to take this to my room, okay?"

Her mom nodded, looking quite a bit more sympathetic than she had a moment ago, "I understand. Do you want me to come up and talk with you when I'm off the phone? You know, the old, feelings jam? Isn't that what the kids call it now a days?"

"No, to both. You can keep working, I'll be fine. Thanks though." She quickly grabbed two spoons and headed upstairs. 

Once in her room, she burrowed under her blankets, only after changing into pyjamas. When she was comfortable, she grabbed her laptop and logged into netflix. Long go were the days of watching Invader Zim, no, now she watched anime; it had a more subtle kind of randomness. 

Her cursor hovered over Hetalia before she decided to play something even more random and not stained with weird, bitter-sweet memories of a certain someone. It would be best to clear away any emotions at al really, and what better way to do that than to watch Sgt. Frog?

It was two episodes later that she heard a knocking on the door. She rolled her eyes and turned towards the still closed door, "Mom, I said I don't need to talk."

A silent paused followed, then the person on the opposite side of the door spoke. "Um, It's not your mother, it's me, Kanaya."

Rose paused her show and got up. Once she opened the door and saw Kanaya's teary, rubbed pink face that was surprisingly void of make-up, she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. That, and her own make-up was probably smudged beyond comparison, not to mention what hr hair probably looked like and her rumpled, pink squiddle pyjamas. 

She crossed her arms her chest, "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm don't know. I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but, I don't know where else to go." Tears welled in her eyes, probably not for the first time that day. 

Rose nodded and moved out of the door way, "Well, you can come in. I mean, you're already in my house, but I'm not going to kick you out or anything." 

Silence over took them as Kanaya stepped into the room. 

Awkwardly, the shorter spoke, trying to lighten the mood. "Actually, I'm kind of surprised that you remembered where I live. I mean, you were here one time."

"Yeah. I made my sister drive around until she found this place. We got lost, I'm not sure she's coming back." Her voice was soft, wary even, a pretty big contrast to her normal confident tone. 

"That's okay, I'm sure we can give you a ride later." She awkwardly sat down on the edge of her bed. 

Kanaya nodded and remained silent for a minute. reluctantly, she spoke again, "Are you mad at me? You seem really distant right now, and I wouldn't blame you if you were, I mean, I've kind of been ditching you to hang out with Vriska."

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm irritated with vriska, and I'm just kind of, well. Sad. Things didn't go as I planned relationship wise."

She nodded, "I saw. I kind of think both Vriska and John are to blame for them leaving us." She sat down on the edge of the bed as well. 

"Oh? John got together with Vriska, I didn't know that, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded. "It's just, it hurts, even if it was barely there, you know?"

Rose nodded, "I understand. it's like, you don’t have to be dating someone for years to hurt when they leave. It's all about your mental connections with them."

"Exactly! But, like, even if I hadn't been dating Vriska, or you John for more than a day, we both still knew them for a lot longer. Vriska and I went to elementary school together, and she and I were really close. Like, I know her birthday, favorite color, that she doesn't celibate Christmas, why she hates her sister, and all of that. But, she left me when sixth grade tarted because, you know, it was a bigger school and she could go out and do things with better people. I pretended I didn't care, because we were just in different cliques. But I missed her, she was my best friend! And when she came back, I was so excited to start being friends and having sleep overs again. But she left me." She dned her tiny rant with a sniffle. 

Rose handed her a box of tissues. "I'm sorry, is there anyway I can help?"

"No, It's just been a rough day. Vriska left, and then my other crush is into boys. I thought she was like me."

She nodded. "Well, will netflix and Ice cream help?"

She nodded. 

With a soft smile, Rose handed her the extra spoon then scooted to rest her back against the head board. With that, she patted the empty spot next to her. 

With teh tiniest of smiled, Kanaya scooted next to her and took some of the ice cream. "Why do you have two spoons?"

She shrugged, "I'm kind of a fat ass when it comes to ice cream. And sometimes Roxy or Dirk will come into my room to steal it from me. I don't want them to use my spoon and stop me from eating ice cream."

"Makes sense."

Silence over took the room again as Rose hit play on the screen. Slowly, she lowered her head to rest it on Kanaya's shoulder. Kanaya did the same, though her head ended up resting on top of Rose's.

Honestly, it was the perfect time.. no she had to resist. 

Rose barely watched the rest of the episode, or rather she watched but was thinking of other things. As soon as it ended, she made her move. Quickly, she pulled her head out from underneath Kanaya's then kissed her. Of course, it was uncoordinated, especially, with how their bodies were positioned. 

After only a second, she pulled away, her face aflame. "I;m sorry. I know you're probably hung up about Vriska still, but I couldn't help myself any longer."

Kanaya gave a small, awkward giggle. "Yes, I'll admit that was quite unexpected, but. Nice. And I was only with Vriska for one school day. I think I can get past her, especially if I get another kiss..." This time, Kanaya was the one to make the first move.

She got up on her knees and turned around to kiss Rose properly. 

This time, Rose was able to focus a lot more, now that the air was cleared of tension and her nerves. She was aware of the closeness of Kanaya, and the soft movements of her lips. She could tell that Kanaya's lips tasted like chocolate ice cream and dead skin. That honestly was a fitting combination for her. Mostly though, Rose could tell that she was comfortable with this happening, and so was Kanaya.

Kanaya pulled back, a little breathless and giggly again. "Do you have anything to say?"

With the blush still present, Rose nodded. "You've finally got it out of me. I’ll admit, I really like you Kanaya."

She pressed their foreheads together, "I really like you too."

Rose smiled, two thoughts on her mind. One, this pretty girl was finally hers, and two, middle school romance moves fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so pathetic and alone. Like, in a self pitying 'i have no friends because i'm awful' point of view, not 'i need a SO'

**Author's Note:**

> idk how long each chapter is going to be


End file.
